


Love , Minnie / y.min

by orphan_account



Category: bts
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Yoongi doesn't know it is jimin, a bit only a lil bit angst, jimin has a crush on Yoongi, sends post it letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yoongi starts receiving post it letters from a person called Minnie





	1. Chapter 1

" Yoongi oppa , I love you . Can you be my valentine ?"

" Yoongi . I have a crush on you and I like you . Can you like me back ?"

" Can I call you my oppa ?"

Yoongi threw away the letters from his locker and shut it . He took the papers and carried them to the nearby dustbin . He crumpled them and threw them .

All the girls were watching him , some of them squealing about how he saw their confession .

Yoongi didn't like this all . But he didn't want to break anyone's heart . It was something he couldn't help being . The school's crush boy .

Wandering across the corridor he stopped as he saw a bright pink post it note which had fallen to the ground. He picked it up and looked at it .

"Dear Yoongi ,

I don't know if you are reading this or not but I want to tell you I like your smile 

Love ,

Minnie ❤️ "

It was the first time Yoongi smiled that day . Somehow it made him happy . 

Kept inside the note , taped to the paper was a small Hershey's kiss . He carefully folded the note and putting in his pocket , walked away home ..

It was also the first time he actually kept someone's message .

Before-

" But I really like him hyung !" Jimin shouted at hoseok .

" I know you do . Why don't you say it to him ?" Hoseok comforted him and looked at him .

" I'm too scared . What if this breaks our friendship hyung? Yoongi was my first friend and I don't want to lose him " He whined and puffed his face .

Hoseok knew he would start crying at any moment .

" Hey jiminiee~" he cooed and rubbed his arm .

" I have an idea "

"What idea ?" Jimin questioned and stared at him.

" My friend did this with her crush . She posted letter on his lockers daily and eventually she revealed herself . They lived happily ever after . The end "

" But - what if It doesn't work ?" Jimin whimpered and started to cry even more .

" We will make it happen " Hoseok smiled .


	2. 2

18 February 

Dear Yoongi 

I never knew I could fall in love if I hadn't met you .

Love 

Minnie ❤️


	3. 3

Dear Yoongi 

I saw you folding my note and keeping it in your pocket . And I saw your gummy smile . Please stop making me love you even more .

Love 

Minnie 


	4. 4

Yoongi walked over near the cafeteria and sat down near his friends . Jungkook and Taehyung were grinning and hoseok and Jimin were looking at them .

" I wonder what they're talking about " hoseok whispered .

Suddenly Jimin caught a glimpse of his pink note sticking out of yoongi's pocket . 

His breath hitched in his throat . 

Yoongi could sense something was wrong with Jimin .

"What happened Jimin ?" He questioned and rubbed his shoulder . 

Hoseok understood why he was freaking out . He noticed it too . Jimin' note . In yoongi's pocket . He got nervous and winded his eyes 

" Ya - Yaah . What-what pink paper it this hyu-hyung ?" hoseok stuttered and smiled weakly .

" Somebody keeps sending notes to me . I don't know who he or she is but . they make me happy " Yoongi grinned and looked at them .

" I uh think I might have to go use the washroom " Jimin said quickly and ran out of the cafeteria, hoseok following him behind .

" What is wrong with these two ?" He questioned only to look at Jungkook feeding Taehyung his food . 

Yoongi cringed at the sight and shifted his chair away from them .

" Get a room " He yelled but they didn't hear him .

-

" Hyung . I don't think I can do this anymore " Jimin whispered and hugged hoseok .

Hoseok whispered in his ear ." Do you love him?"

" I uh - "

" Jimin , I asked do you love him?" Hoseok shouted and shook his shoulders .

" Yes! I love him ! I love him so much that I can't spend a day without talking to him . I love him so much that I can't leave him alone even if he is angry with me . I love him and I can't get over it " Jimin broke down and cried .

" Jimin-ah listen to me . If you love him , you'll have to keep doing this . Even if he doesn't like you back . You'll get over him . Believe me "

" Are you sure ?"

" Yes I am sure " He wiped off jimins tears and smiled .

Jimin smiled back .


	5. 4 1/2

Dear Yoongi 

I noticed you were sad today . You didn't tell . I didn't dare to ask . 

Love 

Minnie ❤️


	6. 5

Jimin noticed Yoongi in the morning sitting near the school's backyard . That was strange . It was 6 am . Yoongi hyung would always come late . Why had he come early today ?

As he approached Yoongi , he could see his tears stained cheeks .

Jimin could see when Yoongi curled up in to a ball and put his head under his arms .

He looked lonely .

No one was there so Jimin couldn't help but sit opposite to him .

" Do you want to talk about it ?" He whispered .

" I- i . No - i . I . She - she cheated on me . She - cheated on m-me with . With wonwoo . Jiminie " Yoongi managed to sputter out between his sobs . 

" And - I . Ne-never di-d.." he tried to say but Jimin shushed him .

" It's okay hyung . It's okay . I am here " he whispered and made Yoongi lent his head back on his chest and closed his arms around him .

" She doesn't deserve you " He kept on whispering in his ears and Yoongi began to feel better . 

They stayed like this till the school bell rang . 

When Jimin got up to go to his classes , yoongi grabbed his arm.

Jimin could swear he stopped breathing for a minute .

Turning his head back he saw his pleading eyes .

" Please stay with me jimin - ah " Yoongi tightened his grip .

" I'll come back hyung . Stay here . I promise " Jimin smiled and bent down .

he cupped his cheeks and looked at him .

Yoongi still looked beautiful as ever . He hadn't changed . Never .

This time , yoongi actually smiled as Jimin hugged him .


	7. 6

Till after a week , the rumours had spread . Far too fast . And far too much .

" You know Yoongi ? Yes that boy . Ssssh . Don't tell . His girlfriend cheated on him with wonwoo "

" I feel so sorry for oppa "

" Yes yes wonwoo . Yes . Yoongi 's girlfriend kissed him at Mark's party "

Yoongi could not take it anymore . It hurt his heart to hear people whispering about him and his heart clenched when they talked about it .

He wanted to shut it all off . He tried to block his ears .he could still hear their voice .

He tried to close his eyes , he could still see it all .

It had been a long day . And he was tired .

Reaching his locker , he yanked it open and saw as a swarm of letters fell out of it . He ignored them and picked up the pink note . This time , it had a peppermint candy on it . 

Dear Yoongi 

I don't want to see you cry . Please smile for me .

I will do anything to make you happy 

Love 

Minnie ❤️

Putting the candy in his mouth , he smiled and put the note in the pocket of his jacket .


	8. 7

Dear Yoongi 

I think I am falling in love with you , a little bit , everyday 

Love ,

Minnie 


	9. 8

Dear Yoongi

I saw you looking at me today . And it felt nice.

Love ,

Minnie ❤️

-

_Whoever this Minnie was , knew yoongi and maybe yoongi knew them too ._

_But who was Minnie ?_

 


	10. 9

Dear Yoongi 

You're the brightest star out there 

Love ,

Minnie 


	11. 10

Dear Yoongi 

You may not be perfect but I can't stop loving you 

Love 

Minnie 


	12. 11

Dear Yoongi 

I hope you had a great day 

And I know you like peppermint candies 

So here is one more for you 

Love ,

Minnie ❤️


	13. 12

Dear Yoongi 

I love you a latte (^_^)

Love ,

Minnie 


	14. 13

Dear Yoongi 

I wish I could build our own fairytale 

Love 

Minnie 


	15. 14

Dear Yoongi 

I saw you at the basketball match today 

I'm happy that you won 

Love ,

Minnie ❤️ *yay*


	16. 15

Dear Yoongi 

Can you tell me that you love me even if you don't mean it ?

Love , 

Minnie 


	17. 16

**Dear Minnie**

**I love you**

**-** ******Yoongi**


	18. 17

Jimin walked to yoongi's house .

Apparently , Yoongi had called him because he wanted to watch Netflix with him and have a night over .

But when he entered his room , Yoongi was already asleep . His eyes were closed and his lips were parted .

He looked beautiful 

Jimin reached up and stroking his hair , put a blanket over him . Then laying down , he slept next to Yoongi

His hands wrapped around yoongi's small waist and yoongi's head on jimins chest .

They slept like that , peacefully , till the moon went down and the sun rose up .


	19. 18

Dear Yoongi 

I'm afraid that if I tell you who I am , you'll leave 

Love , 

Minnie 


	20. 19

Yoongi picked it up and looked at it .

He tilted in head in confusion .

Dear Yoongi

I'm afraid if I tell you who I am , you'll leave me

Love ,

Minnie

 

yoongi picked it up and looked at . He tilted his head in confusion .

And upon realizing it , He banged his fist against the locker . Of course , it had been Jimin . Who, else would it be ?

Why didn't Yoongi realize that this scribbly small handwriting belonged to him ?

Why dint he notice Jimin standing near his locker everyday ?

He smoothened the crinkles of the pink note and put it in his pocket .

I know who you are Minnie .

 


	21. 20

The next day , yoongi hid behind the door and watched as how Jimin was writing something on a paper , standing near yoongi's locker once again .

Just as he was about to post it , Yoongi walked up to him and put an arm above his head .He stared at Jimin .

Jimin was still busy finishing his note off till he noticed Yoongi , standing very close to him .

What was he doing here ? Did he see ? Did Yoongi know he was the creepy person sending him these messages ?

He quickly pushed the paper and pen up his sleeve and stared back at yoongi . His heart beating faster than ever before.

" It was you wasn't it ?" Yoongi whispered and stepped closer to him , decreasing the space between them 

"Wh-who hyu-hyung?" He stuttered and laughed awkwardly, wanting to run as far as possible from him .

" You posted these messages right ?" Yoongi took a pink note out of his pocket and showed it to him .

Jimins eyes widened in horror . And his palms became sweaty .

" No . N-no it wasn't m-me " He stuttered again and rubbed his neck , trying to turn back from yoongi .

" Why did you do it Jimin ?" Yoongi questioned in a low but audible voice . At first Jimin didn't want to answer but the way Yoongi was looking at him , like he'd comitted some crime , he started to sputter it all out .

" I don't know why ... but . I can never stop loving you hyung . I try to but I can't ." He whispered and his eyes turned teary .

" and I don't know my I'm doing this when I know you won't ever like me back . That you won't ever love me as much as I love you . " He muffled his face and looked down .

" I'm sorry . I'm sorry for all of this . This is such a huge mistake . I shouldn't have thought of us anything more than friends "

As soon as Jimin said this , yoongi's heart hurt a little bit . He wanted him to stop speaking but didn't .

"I'll stop this all . I promise me hyung . You'll never see these notes again . It's all my fault " 

And before Yoongi could even stop him , Jimin ran from the corridor , as fast as he could , outside the campus of the school , tears streaming down his face.


	22. 21

Jimin sat at the gardens porch , crying uncontrollably .

His sobs could be heard from a distance .

Why did he love Yoongi when he knew he would never love him back ?

Why couldn't he live someone else ?

Why did he post notes when he knew it was going to be a disaster ?

Why was it all happening ?

Jimin put his head down and cried for the next two hours like that .

He didn't know when he fell asleep in the lonely place 

And he didn't know when someone tapped on his shoulders and sat beside him .


	23. 22

" Jiminnie " he heard someone say and turned his head back .

There , standing in front of him , was the boy he loved , Min Yoongi . And he really didn't want to look at him now . Jimin was completely sure that Yoongi hated him . Heck , yoongi must hate his entire existence 

" What do you want ?" Jimin shouted at him . His eyes were red and swollen and he held his hiccups back .

Yoongi was taken aback by jimins sudden outburst . He'd never seen Jimin talk like that . Especially, to him .

"Please go away " He met the eyes of Yoongi and putting his head between the the hoodie of his jacket , closed his eyes .

Jimin was looking beautiful . Just like the first day he had met Yoongi .

" It's okay jiminnie " he cooed and rubbed jimins back .

" What is okay ??!?" Jimin yelled between his sobs and tried to calm himself down .

Yoongi ignored his yells and pulled him close , letting him cry on his shirt .

Once he calmed down , and moved his head from his shirt , Jimin looked the other way and whispered 

" What are you doing here hyung ?" 

" I don't want to be near you right now " and pushing Yoongi away , he walked back home .

-

Why was it hurting Yoongi though ?

After all he didn't love Jimin

Right ?


	24. 23

Jimin didn't talk to Yoongi for weeks .

He talked to Taehyung . He talked to Jungkook . He talked to hoseok and Jin .

He talked to Namjoon .

But never with Yoongi .

And whenever he tried to get closer to Jimin , he'd ignore Yoongi and refuse to look at him .

As if Yoongi had never been a part of his life .

-

Jimin was getting out of library that day . With books in his hands and a backpack slung over his shoulders .

Yoongi noticed him . Jimin looked at him for a bit and turned away . He still loved Yoongi . He still wanted Yoongi and no matter how hard he tried to forget him , he would never just go away .

As Jimin tired to avoid yoongi's gaze and began to shuffle his feet .

He was almost out of yoongi's sight when he felt an hand grab him firmly .

He looked up . It was yoongi's hand .

Jimin must be the first one to say but Yoongi looked sad . And his face looked upset too but he was still beautiful , to Jimin .

" We've been through this , Yoongi . What do you want ?" He questioned and tried to remove his arm from yoongi's grip .

Yoongi didn't let go .

" Please . Stay " he whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek .

And his soft whisper and cracked voice . And those two words were enough for Jimin to listen to him , even once .


	25. 24

"Please stay , jiminnie . Please. I have something to tell you "

" What do you want from me ?" Jimin shouted but lowered his voice at the last syllable because he knew this was scaring Yoongi .

Yoongi lifted his sweater paws and pulled a blue note from his pocket .

" Jiminnie . I know you think I don't care about you . But the truth is I do " he whispered and Jimin shuffled his feet . 

Why was Yoongi doing this to him when he didn't love him ?

" I - I'm sorry for all the things you went through because of us . Because of me ." 

He stopped to rubbed his eyes , his hand still holding Jimin close .

" I may have not written thousands of letters or millions of words telling you how I feel . I cannot do it like you do "

Jimin closed his eyes as he heard Yoongi say each and every word , that he'd thought he would never say .

" . I wrote a letter for you that day . know it's too late but does this matter now ?" Yoongi questioned as more tears rolled down his cheeks and his voice became coarse . It sounded broken and it pained jimins heart to see Yoongi like this .

Yoongi passed the blue folded envelope and Jimin grazed his fingers over it.

Dear Minnie 

Or should I call you jiminie ?

I found out today that you are the one. You are the one who posted notes on my locker , who gave me peppermint candies and who made me happy . Everyday . I should have known it was you . After all , who would care about me as much as you do ?

I feel like a loser to say this I didn't tell you before that I had fallen in love with you , since the day we met . I was afraid . If I'd tell you , you'd leave and never come back . And you held my hand and stood with me in the rain . When I had no umbrella , you put yours over me and got soaked instead .

I still remember how you hugged me when I cried and how you slept next to me when I couldn't sleep . How you wished me happy birthday when no one else remembered . I know all of it Jimin - ah . 

This is late . And I still don't know about this . But I've made up my mind .

It wants to say what my heart thinks . 

So here it goes :

I love you , Park Jimin . And I'll do it forever and ever .

Love ,

Yoongi .

-

For a while , Jimin stood there shocked . 

It didn't come out as a surprise to Yoongi . He knew he couldn't get Jimin back . Not after all that he had done . It was a mess.

" It's f-fine you know " Yoongi whispered , attempting a weak smile . But Jimin knew it definitely wasn't genuine . It wasn't his gummy smile .

It wasn't the smile he had fallen in love with 

" I'm sorry " Yoongi muttered and lowered his head down . He thought Jimin would leave . Any minute . 

" You can go if you want . You don't need to be sorry for me " Yoongi said again and removed his hands from jimins .

" You must love someone else now . How stupid of me " Suddenly Jimin smacked yoongi's head and he looked up , surprised .

" Stupid , how can I love someone else when my heart is with you ?"

Jimin laughed and put his head in the crook of yoongi's neck .

" Wait - does this mean ..?"Yoongi questioned and Jimin smiled, holding back tears .

" Do you love me too , jiminie ?" Yoongi whispered and his eyes widened . It was too much for him to take it all in .

And before Min Yoongi could even say anything , Park Jimin shut him off and brought his lips close to yoongi's . And kissed him . In front of the lockers , where it all began .

\--—------——

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha this shitty asf story is finished I am sorry you had to read this crap of a fanfic :')

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another work


End file.
